Talk:Charlus Potter
Of course he's related to James even though they may not be father and son- they share the same surname! They cuold be uncle and nephew or ? cousins, ? removed but they are related :A good guide in general, but there are exceptions. Eg the technological visionary Vannevar Bush had no relation to the 41th and 43th presidents of the USA. ::It should also be mentioned that the magical world is tinier than the real world, therefore there is a large chance (especially the way JK works, connecting everything) that Charlus is related to Harry. ::Well, presumably Charlus was pure-blood, since he could marry into the Blacks, and so was James' family (by canon), so they must be related, even if distantly, since there aren't enough pure-bloods for any two to be completely unrelated. ::Note that if Charlus wasn't James' father, he and his descendents wouldn't be closely enough related to Harry to be "family" in any socially or legally recognized sense, and thus Harry would have "no living family" even if he had some living second or third cousins. ::One can't automatically presume that Ignotus Peverell is one of Charlus' ancestors, since it's possible (though IMHO unlikely) that the Peverell descendant who married into the Potters did so only after Harry's line had split from Charlus' (assuming, again, that the lines did actually split and Charlus isn't James' father). ::Ebohlman 13:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :: You can't just say that if Charlus is not James' father he would not be family in any socially or legally recognized way. A great-grandfather/mother and great-great-grandfather/mother, and so on, is also socially and legally recognized family. Futhermore, Charlus could also be James' grandfather and Harry's great-grandfather, thus making Charlus' son the father of James. 05:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Death date Harry does not have any living relatives except the Dursleys in 1981. So Charlus have to die before 1981. He need to die between 1976 and 1981 because Sirius went to the Potter's when he was 16 (1976). So Charlus and Dorea 's death date should be between 1977 and 31 Oct 1981. Anne B. Ng Talk 10:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Charlus Potter must of been a Slytherin or Dora Black would of been blasted off the family tree Catlover999 (talk) 13:31, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I don't think this is true. Sirius also wasn't disowned at age 11 for being a Gryffindor, but at age 16 fo running away. The Blacks were only required to marry pure-bloods who were not considered blood traitor, but could have belonged to any House ot School.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:37, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Henry's son? This page says that Charlus could possibly only be Henry's brother or distantly related. But why can't he be Henry's second son and Fleamont's younger brother (James' uncle)? It says that it's impossible that he's branched from Henry since Henry was a blood traitor and Dorea would have been blasted off the family tree. But think about this, what if he didn't approve of his father's views? What if he disowned his father and brother for not supporting blood purity? Then, wouldn't he still be accepted by the Black family since he is pure blood and he disowned his blood traitor relatives? Twilight2013 (talk) 10:25, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Speculation As per Seth's own admission, educated guesses BELONG in the BTS section. And unless you are suggesting Rowling placed figurative magical nuclear bombs under the homes of every Potter prior to the attack on James and Lily just to ensure Harry HAD to be without other family than Petunia for the sake of the plot, there are no ''reason to remove it. If Voldemort concivably could have gone after Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin to torture them for information on Harry's whereabouts, considering the timeframe, factoring in both wizardkind's extended lifespan (Black-family-tree-and-Rowling's-self-admittedly-bad-math-nonwithstanding) and the war, why exactly is it so difficult to believe that Voldemort could indeed have gone after one branch of the Potter family in search for another? Even if Charlus was old and died of natural causes, his son wouldn't necessarily be that old. It was war, James and Lily was Order members, and Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Why ''wouldn't ''he target their family trying to find them? Ninclow (talk) 11:15, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : That is not an educated guess - that is pure speculation. There is no more evidence for it than from them dying from any other possible cause, but we're not going to add all those to the BTS section even though they are all equally possible. --Ironyak1 (talk) 11:19, March 18, 2018 (UTC) No, because a war goning on with the Potters being prominent targets of Voldemort's says nothing about the mortality rate of their relatives at all. Give me a break! Sorry to be this blunt with you, but at this point I feel I have to be: I applaud your dedication to this wiki and your committment to keeping the content accurate, but by Merlin's beard, - you do not dictate what pure speculation is.''Pure speculation dictate what pure speculation is, and I'm not not guilty of it on this occassion. Ninclow (talk) 11:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC)